


Little Red Serge Tunic

by MishaDay



Series: Fractured Fairy Tales [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Series: Fractured Fairy Tales, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDay/pseuds/MishaDay
Summary: Second of the Fractured Fairy Tales, the Due South version of Little Red Riding Hood. The whole series is one part fairy tale, one part whimsy and one part DS, shaken with a twist.





	Little Red Serge Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> Original Disclaimer: The boys, alas, are not mine. This was not created for profit, more's the pity.  
> Rated S for silly.  
> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017.

Little Red Serge Tunic  
(A Fairy Tale in One Part)  
(Quit laughing at the title!)  
(I mean that!)  
_The Second of the Fractured Fairy Tales_  


Once upon a time there was a little boy. Well, he wasn't really a little boy, in fact he was a big, hot sexy man with a lovely ass that he paraded across... um. Well, there he was.

This man always wore a bright red serge tunic (and I mean really bright, like, 'hey, I'm a target, shoot me now!' bright), so he was known as Little Red Serge Tunic. Ok, you can stop laughing now. You think it's any better than Big Red Mountie Sex-Toy? Um... don't answer that. I'll call him Ben, how 'bout that?

One day, Ben's boss wanted to get rid of him so she could lock herself in her office with the two big buff Swedes she'd picked up at a consulate party, and rig up the trapeze and... Oh. You don't want to know? Well, never mind then.

Ben's boss sent him packing, so he decided to go and find his co-worker, Ren. Being a very conscientious Mountie-type guy, he brought along his compass, a knife and some beef jerky.

Ben walked happily along, until he came to a crosswalk. A very hungry-looking wolf was standing there, in a bright pink suit and new sandals. The wolf smiled up at him. "Fraser."

"Francesca." Ben swallowed nervously, he'd been trying to slip away from this particular wolf for a long time now, but she always managed to find him again, usually in some sort of state of undress.

He edged away from her, knowing full well how dangerous wolves were. His grandmother had warned him of wolves, though he supposed she hadn't really thought about this sort of wolf.

"Frannie!" A voice in the crowd yelled out, and the wolf Francesca turned. Ben thanked providence and the unknown voice, and slipped into the crowd. He ran for a bit, then slowed again to a walk, grateful to have escaped the wolf's clutches.

He walked a little further, getting his bearings, and then spied another wolf lounging on the street corner. There seemed to be quite a few wolves lounging around. Fortunately this wasn't the sort of wolf that tended to send Ben screaming for the hills (not that he did, I mean, it's a metaphor, really. I'm allowed, even if it is a fairy tale), and it wasn't the sort of wolf his grandmother had warned him about.

No, this was a really hot, sexy wolf of a man, who switched the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other, and grinned, leering over the tops of his sunglasses. "Hey, Mountie, where ya goin'?"

Ben considered that perhaps this was the sort of wolf his grandmother *should* have warned him about, had she known any wolves quite like this. He doubted it. (That she knew wolves like this - if she had, he rather doubted Granny would have married his grandfather.) In any case, Ben replied politely that he was looking for his co-worker.

The wolf smiled rather wolfishly (wouldn't you?) and asked if Ben would like to have company on his walk. Or perhaps would Ben like a ride in his shiny black GTO?

One thing his grandmother _had_ warned him about that seemed rather pertinent at this moment was that he shouldn't get into cars with strange men, and so Ben shook his head no, and, casting around for a handy distraction, suddenly shouted, "Look Ray, turtles!"

The wolf looked, and Ben raced around the corner as if the devil himself were after him. He wasn't, though. Devils rarely take notice of people like Ben, unless it's to avoid him. Wolves, however, wolves are another story entirely. Oddly enough, quite like this one.

Fairly nervous now, Ben decided to take the long way to Ren's house, and avoid any further encounters with wolves. (Well, there was the deaf one, but he only wanted a donut.)

Meanwhile, the wolf (the Ray-wolf, not the Frannie-wolf - we left her standing on the curb) hopped in his shiny black GTO and took the short fast way to Ren's house, blowing through a couple of stop signs on the way. It's not as though he were a bad wolf, not in that way, it's just that he was in rather a bit of a hurry to get to Ren's house.

The Ray-Wolf got to Ren's house, a rather boxy sort of dwelling, and when Ren answered the door, overpowered him (it wasn't that hard, really), and dragged him into the bedroom. (He went rather willingly, strangely enough) Ray-Wolf found a handy pair of handcuffs, and stripped Ren and... well, he decided to have a little hot Mountie sex with him before Ben showed up.

After he'd reduced Ren to a very large puddle of hot Mountie-love, Ray-Wolf handcuffed him and shoved him in the closet with a promise to let him out to play later. Changing into Ren's uniform (it didn't fit him very well, as Ren was a rather large stud-muffin of a Mountie, and Ray-Wolf was more of a rangy, lean hot-n'-sexy wolf.), Ray-Wolf hopped into the very nice and cushy large bed and settled down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Ben showed up at the door not a minute later, knocking politely.

Ray-Wolf hollered, "Come!"

Ben didn't. Instead, he opened the door and walked in and very politely, closed the door behind him. He came up to where Ray-Wolf lay in the bed and said. "Renfield, you sound rather odd. You would not, perchance, be sick?"

"Oh no, my dear Ben, I'm just a little hoarse from practicing love songs for you. Won't you come closer so you can hear me?" (He wasn't, in fact, he was a little hoarse from his earlier oral activities.)

Ben was a bit taken aback, but looked a little closer. "Ren, you seem a little small, have you been losing weight? Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Oh no, my dear Ben, I'm just pining away from the lack of your love. Won't you come closer so I can see you?"

Ben edged a little closer. The hoarse voice and the rangy leanness, so different from what he was used to, called him like a siren's song. (You know? Sirens? The fishy wailing women who lured men to their deaths? Not the loud annoying things that make you jump every time you breeze through a stop sign like Ray does. Not that he would. I'm sure he's a nice, law-abiding citizen who only happens to have a kink for Mounties. Perfectly harmless. Really.)

"Ren, you seem a little, less than Mountie-like today. Are you feverish?"

"Oh, yeah, Benny-baby, I'm hot for you, so c'mere!" And Ray-Wolf grabbed Ben and threw him on the bed and proceeded to reduce him to a large steaming puddle of hot Mountie-love.

After a few minutes of listening, Ren decided that he was up for another round, and picked the locks on his cuffs and jumped the two men on the very nice and cushy large bed (which was getting kind of full with all that lovely large hot man-love rolling around on top of it.)

And they all got off. Several times. And lived happily (satedly) ever after.

The End


End file.
